


Serious Relationship

by Farah2002



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Oblivious, Romance, Running Away, Slash, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah2002/pseuds/Farah2002
Summary: James wants a Serious relationship with Sirius and is not sure how to convey his feelings without actually saying it.





	Serious Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】【鹿犬】Serious Relationship by Farah2002](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643413) by [Brolin_transatlanticism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brolin_transatlanticism/pseuds/Brolin_transatlanticism)



> I just needed an excuse to write Prongsfoot  
> Chinese translation  
> http://transatlanticist.lofter.com/post/43403c_12dabd087  
> By Brolin_transatlanticism

James is pretty sure he is not in love with Sirius. _Yet_. It's not too late yet. He could, however, see himself falling for the other boy soon.

Often sitting in the classes, when he is too bored to pay attention, he keeps staring at Sirius. He is pretty sure Sirius doesn't notice. Even if he does, he doesn't acknowledge it. Sometimes he feels the sudden urge to kiss Sirius, even if they are in Quidditch pitch, or in Great Hall, or studying in classes, common room, library or in the dorms.

James likes to think that he can stop if he wants to. He can stop. It's like the cigarettes they smoke. He can stop if he tries, but the point is, who wants to stop.Sirius is like one of those addictions for him. But he feels like if he doesn't stop himself now, he is going to go down too deep, or he won't ever be able to stop. It's too much. He tries to stop. But his every intention to stop vanishes as soon as he sees Sirius's smiles and even a smirk, or a glance in his direction.

When he acknowledges this fact, he realises that it was always too late.

* * *

 

It's quite nice, sitting under the table. As a kid James used to hide under the tables everytime his mother tried to make him eat something healthy.

"James?" he hears Sirius calling him and swears under his breath. The universe would not let him even brood for some damn time.

"Wow, it's a nice place to hide." mutters Sirius getting under the table himself.

"How did you find me?" asks James, annoyed, because he had made sure to take the map with him before coming to the library.

"Elvendork saw you coming here." replies Sirius with a smirk.

"I hate that bloody cat." says James.

"So are we going to sit here uncomfortably for some time or are you going to start your rant?" asks Sirius.  
James chuckles and then whines, before starting his rant,

" I made them practice for weeks and still they can't win the match, if it was one person's fault I could understand but the whole bloody team was playing like it was the first time they had got on a broom, Did you see how terrible they were flying?"

"Dreadful." Sirius agrees, nodding along.

"And the snitch was right in front of Olivia and she didn't see it and..... "

It takes James another sixty five minutes to clam down enough to go back to the Common room and shout at the whole team. He feels a lot better after that. It was nice of Sirius to listen to him ranting about his team, so he puts a sugar quill in Sirius's bag before going to sleep that night.

* * *

  
"Wanna go out?" James asks from the floor where he is sitting almost lying upside down with his legs on the couch and head on the floor.

"Where?" asks Sirius looking up from his crossword.

"I don't know" says James. Merlin he is so bored and that never happens when Sirius is around but there is no Snivellus or Mrs. Norris to hex here. Peter is in Spain with his family and Remus couldn't come because of the full moon.

Sirius hasn't much said anything since he came other than, _"I ran away from my house, got disowned, can I stay at yours?"_ After that he slept for two days straight. It has been two weeks and he hasn't said anything yet. James is not particularly worried at the moment, just concerned, it's usual for Sirius to get silent and broody after he talks to or meets his mother. But none of their previous fights, as much as James knows, were so intense that may make Sirius leave the house.

"Padfoot?…" James tries to say.

"Hmm?" Sirius makes a questioning noise without looking at James.

"..Nothing." he stops. He looks at the newspaper and Sirius isn't even doing the crossword, he is just staring at the newspaper blankly. Sirius will tell him when he is ready.

* * *

  
James has been very patient, but now he has to do something. He decides to do the thing he swore he wouldn't do, ever, in this lifetime. He decides to show Sirius his embarrassing childhood photos, which he has been hiding since he understood the concept of being embarrassed. Sirius could really use a laugh right now.

He goes to Sirius's room and without knocking entered inside. Sirius is sitting on the bed looking out of the window, he has been doing that a lot since he got here, he doesn't even acknowledge James's presence. James sighs and jumps on the bed to sit beside him. Sirius flinches before he notices James and asks softly.

"What are you doing here Prongs?"

"You won't believe what I just found" James says excitedly throwing the album in Sirius's lap.

"And what you found is?" asks Sirius, the corners of his lips tuning up slightly.

"My childhood photos." replies James. Sirius looks at him for a moment before laughing.

"And what's so great about that?" asks Sirius.

"You, Sirius Black, are going to be only living person on this planet to be granted the permission to see this album." replies James putting up a good show.

"Why, Thank you." says Sirius smiling widely and opening the album. James closes his eyes and prepares himself for the lifetime of embarrassment.

"Aww you were cute." says Sirius looking at the first photo.

"That one is not me." mumbles James.

"What? " asks Sirius, looking at the picture closely as his eyes widen.

"I am the one standing beside the baby, that was Marls, I am the one wearing skirt." James says as Sirius bursts into laughter. James feels a rush of accomplishment making him laugh again.

"And what the hell are you doing in this one?" asks Sirius pointing at another picture in which James was sitting with his most concentrating expression on his face, he is still wearing a big grin on his face.  
  
"My mother said if I sit completely still and silent for a few hours, I could turn into one of the paintings on the wall. I sat for 3 hours before I had to go pee. Dad took this picture before I could run to the bathroom."  
Sirius bursts into laughter again. His cheeks start to turn red and eyes shine with mirth by the end of it. James also joins him. This goes on for another hour before Mrs. Potter comes to the room.

"James, Sirius, it's getting late, both of you should sleep now, James go back to your room." says Mrs. Potter. James looks from his mother to Sirius before announcing.

"I am sleeping here tonight." he says like he has not been doing the said thing for last three weeks.

"I don't mind Mrs. Potter." Sirius says before Mrs. Potter could object.

"Fine. But go to sleep soon." she says, closing the door and going out.

Sirius puts the album on the side table, still chuckling. James turns the lights off with his wand and crawls under the covers with Sirius.

"James." Sirius says. James turns towards him and Sirius's lips crash to his. "Thanks." he murmurs between the kisses. One of James's hands gets lost in his hair as he wraps the other around Sirius's waist pulling him closer.

"Thanks you know for... for everything." Sirius murmurs pulling back slightly. It's weird hearing it from the other boy, and not deducing it from the chocolate frogs in his bag, or late night Quidditch practices or random hugs and lingering touches.

"I know." he says, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Sirius smiles and tucks his head in the crook of James's neck, trying to fall asleep.

* * *

  
James looks at Mary who is flirting with Sirius. And no, he is not jealous. That would be ridiculous. So what if she held Sirius's attention for two minutes , fuck her, James has Sirius's attention for six years to himself. Even the loud party in the common room is not distracting him today. He needs more alcohol.

He drinks two more bottles of Firewhiskey. Sirius is still dancing with Mary. He sees red coming towards. He rubs his eyes. Oh Evans. He was obsessed with her during fifth year. Now it is more of a running joke than anything else. The marauders tease him about it, do the impression of Evans rejecting him again, and laugh.

"Hey Evans would you go out with me?" he asks. As expected she starts shouting.

"No, I wouldn't go out with you even if the hell freezes." she says before marching towards the girls dorms. This succeeds in getting Sirius's attention, who murmurs something to Mary and comes to James.

"Come on drunky, let's put you to bed." says Sirius wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"Stop calling me drunky." says James trying to maintain his balance as they move upstairs.

"Whatever you say, drunky." says Sirius.

James doesn't say anything but as soon as they reach the bed, James pulls Sirius with him and kisses him. Sirius makes a surprised noise and kisses back.

James is pretty sure he is drunk enough to use the excuse tomorrow if he needed any.

But that's the fucking problem that he doesn't need an excuse. They never talk about it. Never put it into words. At first he was fine with it. Not just fine he was happy about it. It was something that was easy and natural and felt good and made sense, in its unexamined way. But now they don't even pretend to be drunk to have sex with each other.

Now he wants to put it into words. So it's not so confusing and a non-existant idea floating between them. He wants it to be real. He doesn't want to be with others or see Sirius with others. He wants to spend every fucking moment of his life with Sirius but he is not sure how to say it, how to put it into words so it doesn't come out as too much. What if this is not what Sirius wants? What if he goes along with it just for James and regrets it? Or what if he just doesn't feel the same way? Then James will lose whatever they have now too.

So he tries to make it last as long as he could. Tries to say with his actions what he cannot say with his words.

* * *

  
"Do you have to create so much suspense?" asks Sirius. His eyes are covered with a black cloth. James guides him towards the Potter's backyard by pulling his hand.  
  
"Yes." he replies with a grin. "Sirius Padfoot Black you are about to meet your soul mate."

"If I open my eyes and it's you, I am going to punch you James." says Sirius.

James chuckles and removes the clothe. Sirius looks at the motorcycle with the same interest in his eyes, as James gives to his broom. He opens his mouth a few times but nothing comes out.

"I am not sure it's the same bike you wanted but I…"  
The rest of the sentence never makes it past James's lips, as Sirius grabs his face with both hands and giving him a hard kiss.

"—mmf," escapes from James, rather involuntarily. After a moment of trying to kiss him back and lacking the abililty to match his enthusiasm, James settles for gently pushing Sirius away while smirking so widely it looks as if his face might break. "You only have one hour before we have to go back to school."

"I love you," Sirius whispers fiercly, giving him another brief kiss.

James tries not to think about it too much. The marauders say they love each other more often than they care to admit. It doesn't have to mean that way. James's cheeks go slightly pink.

"Happy birthday," he whispers in reply, giving him another kiss. 

* * *

 

"Are you really moving out?" James asks resting his head in Sirius's lap and taking a drag of his cigarette before passing it to Sirius.

"Yeah." replies Sirius. His free hand starts moving in James's hair. "why are you in such a bad mood, it's not like you won't be spending half your time there anyways."

"It won't be the same." James says rather moodily.

"Well I cannot stay at your parents house forever." says Sirius passing the cigarette back to James.  
"You can if you want to." says James. Sirius snorts.

"No, Really I am serious." he says and immediately adds when Sirius opens his mouth to make the pun. "Don't." he continues "and if you ever want to get married, you can marry me. You have your bike and I have my broom. And we'll adopt some cats and dogs later. Seems like a perfect marriage."

"Yeah and we are just going to live with your parents even if we get married, right?" asks Sirius with a snicker. He takes cigarette from James and inhales deeply.

"Sure. My parents won't mind." James replies. He has stopped trying to figure out what to say and how to say. Joking about things is always a good coping mechanism. He'll deal with the problem when the problem arises.

* * *

  
"Do you think we will ever be couple-couple" James asks from Sirius's bed. Sirius doesn't stop packing his and James's things.

"I don't think we can get more couply James," says Sirius putting both their books in one trunk and clothes in the other, "or you want to use pet names now?"

"No, I mean like...like serious relationshiplike boyfriend-boyfriend relationship" he tries to explain.

"We are in a serious relationship," says Sirius with a little frown.

"What? We are?" James sits up quickly, "Really?"

"James, dear, you are not making a lot of sense right now." says Sirius.

"Never mind." says James with a stupid smile.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
